


Respite

by Sevik



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevik/pseuds/Sevik
Summary: A quiet morning. Cuddles? Fluff? In my fanfic?Can be read as shippy. Definitely on the way to it. Set during Japan Arc.
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Respite

Zolf barely stirred awake. He was pleasently heavy and warm and, for once in a very long time, felt like he could just maybe sleep a little longer. Rest for a while - not because he necessarily had to after a long day of work or adventure, but because everything was just right for once; he was comfortable.

When the wind outside picked up just so, there was a hint of a cool breeze touching the very top of his head. He was quickly saved when the torso under him shifted - and his own head with him. Slowly coming to his senses, Zolf became aware of the sound of soft rain on foliage, on stone and wood, and a soft hearbeat below him. 

Ah. So that was likely why. Zolf had never quite gotten used to sleeping on the tatami, but appearently, sleeping on Wilde was fine. 

It could only be Wilde. There was no one else Zolf shared this level of, well, not only trust, necessarily. He trusted Hamid and Azu, of course. Barnes and Carter, too. That didn't mean he would want to sleep next to them. Zolf liked to keep people at a healthy distance, thank you. 

This was different. They were different. 

He smiled to himself. Usually, it was the other way round, with Zolf hugging Wilde close on the worst of nights until the man - until they both could fall asleep. This was a nice change of pace. A quiet piece of his mind murmured that this was something he could get used to. He did not object even when Wilde turned to sleep on his side and he had to turn with him, a long arm and leg thrown over him, keeping Zolf in place. 

This was fine. He didn't feel like getting up anyway. 

Familiar. Used to. Comfortable - Words Zolf would have never used to describe a situation like this a year ago, especially with Wilde of all people. Awkward, yes. Unpleasant. But certainly not this kind of welcome intimacy.

He'd made an exception, early on when they'd first come to Japan; when he'd seen how utterly haggard and frayed Wilde could become. Zolf wasn't big on hugging or touching, never had been. He preferred to care for people in different ways and usually, that was enough. Usually there was a Hamid around that could take care of people in that regard. Only back then there hadn't been and Zolf was the only one that could do something. 

As it was, a sleep-deprived and angry Wilde was harder to talk sense into. A stern talking seemed to have the exact opposite effect and it had taken him a lot of coaxing and a very gentle hand to just get the stick on legs to settle, to leave the quill for a while and rest. Zolf hadn't liked it, the warmth and a foreign body so close, but the thought of helping someone else had weighed a lot heavier than his own comfort. 

Zolf felt Wilde shift and nuzzle closer, his soft breaths now on top of his head, just short of tickling him. Zolf put his arm, the one that had been weirdly wedged in between them, around Wilde; out of the way. Sometimes logistics, even with his missing limbs, were just such a hassle. Wilde had enough limbs for the both of them and he just threw them around willy-nilly (preferrably around and on top of Zolf). 

In his drowsy state of mind Zolf thought that he could probably go back to sleep like this, to let tomorrow come in a little later than usual. They'd both earned some respite from the world and if they found that within each other's arms, then that was just fine by him.


End file.
